comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The All-New Atom
The All-New Atom is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The All-New Atom #24: 04 Jun 2008 Current Issue :The All-New Atom #25: 02 Jul 2008 Next Issue :none Status Monthly. Final issue is #25. Characters Main Characters *'The Atom/Ryan Choi' - A young, hotshot professor at Ivy College who inadvertantly ends up taking on the mantle of The Atom after moving into Ray Palmer's old residence and finding the size-changing belt. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'The Atom/Ray Palmer' - The second hero who went by the nom de plume The Atom, Ray Palmer disappeared after he learned that his ex wife had gone insane and killed one of his best friend's wife. wikipedia:Atom (Ray Palmer) Recent Storylines The All-New Atom #25 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The All-New Atom #24 Past Storylines Collections *'The All-New Atom, vol. 1: My Life in Miniature' - Collects #1-6. "Meet Ryan Choi - the young hotshot professor filling the empty slot on Ivy University's teaching staff…and who inadvertently fills the role as the all-new super-heroic Atom!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213251 *'The All-New Atom, vol. 2: Future/Past' - Collects #7-11. "The tiny titan encounters a man with a strange connection to the mysterious Time Pool - and a dangerous connection to the deadly Linear Men." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401215688 *'The All-New Atom, vol. 3: The Hunt for Ray Palmer' - Collects #12-16. "The new Atom searches the multiverse for Ray Palmer, missing since the events of Identity Crisis." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217826 *'The All-New Atom, vol. 4: Small Wonder' - Collects #17-18, 20-25. "Features a guest appearance by Wonder Woman! Plus, the Atom discovers a population of microscopic, matter-consuming creatures living in his blood that may hold the secrets to his powers!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219969 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Gail Simone; Artists: Eddy Barrows and Trevor Scott; Covers by Ladrönn. The All-New Atom (Ryan Choi) created by Grant Morrison. Publishing History First published in 2006. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 05 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13242 ALL-NEW REMENDER: Writer talks Atom, End League, Fear Agent] * 03 Mar 2008 - Remender & Oliffe Talk About The Atom * 16 Jan 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12756 Remender talks End League, Fear Agent and DC's Atom] * 11 Jan 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006952 Spending a Little Time with Champagne & Atom] * 02 Jan 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=141617 Keith Champagne on His Atom & Flash Fill-ins] * 18 May 2007 - Dan Green Inking the Atom * 01 Mar 2007 - Mike Norton Talks DC Exc./''All-New Atom'' * 25 Jan 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=98952 The Simone Files II: The All-New Atom] * 16 Jan 2007 - Tiny Talk About The Atom with Mike Norton Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero